Worst day ever?
by Nyan and Miki
Summary: Sayaka e Sae vão comemorar seu aniversário de um ano de namoro, mas tudo parece conspirar contra elas.  AKB48, SaeYaka.


O relógio já marcava 09h00min, Sayaka estava com pressa, procurando seus brincos favoritos, mas parecia não achá-los de maneira alguma.

- Droga, as coisas sempre somem quando eu tenho pressa! – Dizia Sayaka brava, enquanto continuava procurando seus brincos pela casa.

Aquele dia era um dia especial, uma sexta feira, mas não uma sexta feira qualquer. Naquele dia, fazia um ano que Sayaka e Sae começaram um 'relacionamento', como Sayaka dizia. Ela sempre se recusava a usar a palavra 'namoro' para definir seu relacionamento com Sae, o máximo que usava era o termo 'relacionamento amoroso'. Para comemorar a data especial, Sayaka fez reserva em um restaurante sofisticado para as duas jantarem, e depois iriam para o apartamento de Sayaka, já que Umechan usou uma desculpa qualquer pra dormir fora (mais precisamente uma desculpa para poder dormir na casa de Misato) naquele dia. A reserva foi feita para 09h45min, e já eram 9h07min quando Sayaka finalmente encontrou seus brincos.

- Achei! Finalmente! Eu não poderia deixar de usar esses brincos em uma ocasião tão especial. A garota colocou os brincos rapidamente, pegou sua bolsa, trancou seu apartamento e pegou o elevador para o estacionamento, ainda tinha de passar no prédio de Sae para buscá-la.

Sayaka dirigiu o mais rápido que pode e conseguiu chegar em pelo menos 5 minutos ao prédio de Sae. Nem precisou buzinar por a mais nova já estava do lado de fora do prédio esperando ansiosamente a namorada. Sae estava animada, entrou rapidamente no carro, colocou o cinto de segurança e beijou Sayaka nos lábios.

- Desculpa a demora Sae...- Sayaka disse quando as duas separaram seus lábios.

- Tudo bem, eu nem percebi que você demorou! – Sae disse sorrindo abertamente.

Sayaka sabia que ela havia sim percebido, deveria estar fora lá a um bom tempo, Sae é como um cachorrinho animado quando ansiosa com algo que quer muito.

- A Sayaka é uma namorada tão boazinha, levando a Sae pra um restaurante tão legaaaaal... - Dizia Sae com uma voz infantil encostando a cabeça no ombro da mais velha.

- Sae, não é hora pra isso, eu to dirigindo! – Sayaka respondeu seriamente.

Quase chegando à metade do caminho, ouve-se um barulho alto vindo da parte de trás do carro. Rapidamente Sayaka parou no acostamento.

- Ah era só oque faltava agora!

- O que houve? – Sae disse enquanto seguia Sayaka para fora do carro, até onde o 'estrago' estava feito.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu não entendo dessas coisas Sae.

Sayaka já começava a entrar em desespero quando Sae pegou em sua mão.

- Deixa pra lá, a gente liga para um mecânico e logo resolvem isso, não vamos estragar nossa noite por isso. – A mais nova disse olhando nos olhos da namorada, beijando-lhe a face.

- Tudo bem, vou ligar pro meu irmão cuidar disso, ele está em um bar aqui por perto com alguns amigos. Mas como nós vamos pro restaurante? Meu irmão está sem carro, não pode nos levar. - Sayaka dizia enquanto discava o numero de um mecânico.

- Vamos de taxi!- Sae disse animada.

Sayaka ligou para o seu irmão que chegou rapidamente para tirar o carro dali, e as duas aproveitaram a chegada dele para irem até o ponto de taxi.

- Sae, você sabe onde tem um ponto de taxi por aqui?

-Não sei, mas deve ter algum por perto, não é possível, em todo lugar há pontos de taxi! – Sae arrastava a namorada pela mão andando rapidamente.

As duas garotas já haviam andando por um longo caminho, e ainda não haviam encontrado nenhum ponto de taxi, então decidiram que iriam a pé, já que não estavam mais assim tão longe do restaurante, foi quando de repente, começou a chover.

- Ótimo! Só faltava isso agora, chuva!- Sayaka exclamou brava, entrando embaixo de uma marquise qualquer pra se proteger da chuva.

- Tudo bem Sayaka, não estamos assim tão longe do restaurante, vamos esperar a chuva passar um pouco e vamos pra lá, afinal não vamos chegar molhadas lá né? – A garota de cabelos curtos disse com um sorriso no rosto, enganchando no braço da namorada.

Sae era sempre otimista, apesar de todas as coisas que estavam dando errado naquele dia, afinal nada daquilo importava, tudo que importava é que ela estava comemorando um dia tão especial com a pessoa que ela mais amava.

Sayaka deitou a cabeça no ombro da mais nova, e as duas esperaram por alguns minutos a chuva passar.

Depois de alguns minutos a chuva diminui e elas resolveram continuar o caminho até o restaurante que não devia estar a mais de duas quadras dali. Finalmente chegaram ao local onde comemorariam a data especial.

- Olá, eu fiz uma reserva aqui, Akimoto Sayaka, por favor – Disse ao atendente que ficava na entrada enquanto ajeitava sua roupa e seu cabelo.

- Akimoto Sayaka... Aqui. Sinto muito senhorita, mas sua reserva foi cancelada por conta de atraso, como estamos lotados hoje, não podemos manter a reserva por mais de 10 minutos após o horário combinado.

Sayaka olhou no relógio em seu pulso que marcava 09h53min. A garota mais alta simplesmente se virou e começou a andar, sendo seguida por Sae que vinha logo atrás dela. Sayaka estava realmente decepcionada e nervosa naquela hora, o programa especial que havia preparado por tanto tempo, com tanto carinho para comemorar a data que marcava o inicio do relacionamento dela com Sae, havia sido um fracasso.

-Ei, Sayaka!- Sae agarrou o braço de Sayaka, fazendo com que a mesma parasse de andar e se virasse pra ela. – Não precisa ficar assim ta? Não deu certo, tudo bem, não é o fim do mundo, o que importa é que eu estou com você. – Passou a mão pelo rosto da namorada sorrindo ternamente. Sayaka se acalmou e sorriu levemente para a garota de cabelos curtos.

Elas encontraram um ponto de taxi a apenas uma quadra do restaurante e resolveram ir embora, Sae disse que preferia ir pra sua própria casa dizendo que estava cansada, Sayaka concordou afinal pra ela a noite já estava acabada depois de seus planos terem falhado.

Sayaka chegou em casa, ainda frustrada, tomou uma ducha rápida e vestiu seu pijama, quando estava prestes pra ir pra cama a campainha tocou.

- Mas quem será? Já é quase meia noite!- Pensou com ela mesma enquanto se dirigia a porta, ao olhar pelo olho mágico viu o rosto de Sae, sorrindo e rapidamente abriu a porta.

- Tcharam! Desculpa a demora, foi difícil achar algum lugar que vendesse bolo à uma hora dessas. – Sae disse sorrindo, entrando no apartamento de Sayaka com um bolo não muito grande, coberto com muito chantilly e alguns morangos enfeitando a parte de cima.

- Voce não existe, Sae!- Disse a mais alta sorrindo, muito feliz com a surpresa da namorada. Seus planos não haviam dado certo, mas talvez, comemorar assim, com uma surpresa como essa, fosse muito melhor do que em um restaurante, se escondendo e tomando cuidado para não serem vistas em momentos 'comprometedores' afinal, são idols e isso seria um escândalo.

Comeram o bolo, que estava realmente gostoso, depois tomaram um pouco do vinho que Sayaka tinha na geladeirae trocaram seus presentes, os quais Sayaka havia até se esquecido por causa de tudo que aconteceu, antes de irem 'comemorar de verdade' a data.

- Me desculpa Sae, eu queria muito te levar pra aquele restaurante, poder fazer algo pra você, sabe? Eu nunca faço muitas surpresas nem nada do tipo comparado com tudo que você faz por mim... – Sayaka dizia em voz baixa, de frente de Sae com a testa encostada na dela, enquanto seus braços rodeavam sua cintura.

- Na verdade, eu gostei muito de comemorar assim sabe? Só nós duas, ninguém por perto, nos olhando, nos reconhecendo, e se você quer saber, estar junto com você assim, passar a noite aqui com você, já é o maior presente pra mim. –Sae disse a ela, logo depois beijando-lhe os lábios e aconchegando mais seu corpo junto ao dela, encaixando seus corpos, que pareciam serem feitos um para o outro.

Sayaka acariciou os cabelos de Sae, até a mesma dormir, ela gostava disso, observar Sae dormir até pegar no sono, pegar no sono observando a beleza de sua amada.

E afinal, aquele dia acabou sendo um dos melhores dias da vida das duas.


End file.
